


The Sweetest Agony

by Narwhal_Demon



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, Will Loves Hannibal, Wrote this after reading SO much Hannibal fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhal_Demon/pseuds/Narwhal_Demon
Summary: I couldn't stop thinking about this. Hope you like it.





	The Sweetest Agony

I live for you

I'd die for you

My life is yours

Steal it away

With your lips

With your hands

It matters not to me

Either is just as enchanting

I drown in your eyes

As you love me

As you kill me

This is my Heaven

This is my Hell

What bliss


End file.
